


昀灿abo 无罪27

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	昀灿abo 无罪27

无罪abo 27[昀A灿O]

非典型abo 👈设定

 

　　（一） 污痕

 

　　对李东赫来说，

 

　　那久远之前的第一次结合

 

　　意味着身体上的短暂折磨

 

　　和心理上绵延漫长的创伤和苦痛

 

　　是笼罩了整个青春期的，挥之不去的阴影

 

　　所以

 

　　‘情欲，肉欲，性冲动，都是罪恶的，令人恶心又无法摆脱的东西’

 

　　——他曾一度这样认为

 

　　那么，第二次呢？

 

　　/

 

　　浴室里水汽氤氲，他抬手拭去镜子上厚厚的水雾

 

　　镜中少年的身体轮廓一点点明晰

 

　　本该光洁无暇的皮肤上一片斑驳痕迹

 

　　胸乳上密集的齿痕

 

　　肩胛骨和脖颈上零乱的唇印

 

　　腰臀上道道交错的指印

 

　　还有从左脚踝蔓延到大腿根，遍布整条腿内侧柔嫩皮肤的吻痕

 

　　——‘李东赫

 

　　你会为此感到羞耻吗?

 

　　会厌恶被‘弄脏’的自己吗？

 

　　会觉得留下痕迹的那个人恶心吗？’

 

　　他紧紧凝视着镜子里那个人的眼睛

 

　　想要从中读到些什么

 

　　‘什么也没有’

 

　　问题的对面毫无疑问还是问题

 

　　镜子里的人，

 

　　眼角也被餍足醉意压得倦倦的下垂

 

　　眼底无波无澜平静安适

 

　　身躯肢体放松地舒展

 

　　——没有恐惧，更没有自我厌恶

 

　　甚至比以往更安定祥和从容

 

　　——也许随着身体深处一起被填满的还有心上的创孔

 

　　他似乎明白了

 

　　……

 

　　镜中人拿指尖去描摹心口的红印

 

　　这不是‘污痕’

 

　　是爱

 

　　/

 

　　少年踮起脚尖悄悄地走出浴室

 

　　将他沉入梦乡的爱人轻轻的拥入怀中

 

　　‘我不会再害怕了’

 

　　—————————

 

　　——会害怕的另有其人

 

　　董思成早上起床穿衣服的时候

 

　　T恤的棉料擦过后背上的抓痕

 

　　疼的他龇牙咧嘴

 

　　他瞥了一眼李东赫熟睡中放松舒展开的指掌

 

　　打了个哆嗦

 

　 ‘熊掌太可怕了——’

 

　　他想。

 

　　

 

　　 （二）潘多拉的魔盒

 

 

　 自从上次smtown结束后在酒店里和哥哥真枪实弹来了一发之后，李东赫觉得自己的身体开始变得很奇怪。

 

　　……他变得时常无法控制自己

 

　　有时候董思成仅仅是在握住他的手时蹭了一下他的指缝，或是节目中询问的时候太过贴近他的耳朵，甚至是听见哥哥在练舞的时候的喘息声，他的身体都会不由自主地燥热起来，然后……那里就会流出黏黏湿湿的液体。

 

　　在李东赫这个月第五十次洗完自己的内裤之后，他决定要‘戒色’。

 

　　他开始极力避免和董思成的身体接触，尽量不多看他，在他疑惑想要询问的时候避开或者扯开话题。

 

　　一开始这还挺奏效的，但是越到后来，他就越是控制不住自己

 

　　终于有一天，他被董思成发现在浴室里拿着他的衣服自己“玩”自己。

 

　　然后他就被日了，日完后董思成觉得问题解决了，而李东赫觉得问题更大了。

 

　　是的，他变得更‘敏感’了。

 

　　然后他决定放弃治疗

 

　　董思成在过了一段“性福”的日子后终于发现了问题所在

 

但他无法确定，因为这孩子年纪未到

 

　　成年人生拉硬拽地把未成年人拖进了医院

 

　　/

 

　　董思成拖着生无可恋的李东赫把一系列检查报告拍在医生桌上

 

　　两鬓斑白的老大夫推了推老花镜，

 

　　发/情期抑制剂没效果了是吧

 

　　……嗯，对

 

　　平时身体更敏/感，性/欲更强烈了是吧

 

　　……

 

　　……嗯

 

　　李东赫低头仔细瞅着每一块地砖试图找出一条可以钻的缝

 

　　唉，现在的年轻人啊。

 

　　老大夫翻着手里的报告无奈的摇头

 

　　李东赫头快埋到地板上了

 

　　恭喜你，你成人了

 

　　欸？——

 

　　意思就是

 

　　你发育成熟，能生娃了

 

　　‘可是他才刚满17周岁……’董思成惊讶地摘下了口罩。

 

　　老大夫瞥了他一眼，愣了一下，然后了悟地笑了起来

 

　　自言自语道，难怪小朋友这么心急

 

　　又有些促狭地对董思成说，

 

　　这可不是因为他自身的原因

 

　　要怪也只能怪你

 

　　你施多了肥，小树苗就被催熟了呗

 

　　哦——于是抬不起头的变成了董思成

 

......

 

早熟了

 

　　所以发/情期用的抑制剂浓度不够，生理期时间延长，影响到平时了

 

　　/

 

　　最终找到了罪魁祸首的李东赫过上了被赎♂罪的快乐生活  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
